marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Warren (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 31 | First2 = | HistoryText = Early Life Miles Warren was once a professor of biochemistry at Empire State University. At some point, he studied genetics under the tutelage of the High Evolutionary, and even created a Man-Jackal based on the Evolutionary's New Men work. The Man-Jackal escaped and apparently killed Warren's first wife and child, however, causing him to become unstable. He was expelled from the Evolutionary's headquarters due in part to his cloning experiments, which the High Evolutionary reportedly dismissed as stagnating human evolution instead of improving it. On the other hand, Warren was also a charismatic figure among the New Men, and the Evolutionary also wanted Warren gone to prevent his New Men from dreaming beyond their station. Warren fell in love with one of his students, Gwen Stacy, who was the girlfriend of Peter Parker. After Gwen was killed by the original Green Goblin, Warren blamed Spider-Man for her death and turned his attention towards methods of cloning, inspired by the clonage of a full-grown frog by his lab partner, Anthony Serba, to attempt to clone humans. Using the cell samples of his students that Serba had collected, and with the aid of a Scrier (who was secretly working for the Green Goblin), Warren worked to create clones of both Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker, discovering Peter was Spider-Man while analyzing his cells. His first successful attempt at cloning a human being was Abby-L, a clone of Gwen Stacy who became infected by the Carrion Virus, which gave her the power to degenerate any living being through her touch. At some point, Warren struck a deal with Abby-L in that he would not clone Gwen Stacy again, and she would not kill him. Abby-L left afterwards. His second successful attempt was a clone of Peter Parker, but he quickly began to show signs of degeneration and Warren decided to kill him, but the clone managed to escape before Warren could do so. Warren then refined the process, and after several failures, successfully created clones of Gwen and Peter who did not suffer from the tell-tale degeneration.Power and Responsibility back-up strips. When Serba discovered Warren cloned humans, Warren went completely insane and killed him, developing the personality of the Jackal as he tried to convince himself that someone else had killed his assistant rather than himself. The Jackal As the Jackal, Warren attempted to manipulate the Punisher into killing Spider-Man, but when the Punisher learned of the Jackal's deception, he turned against him. The Jackal sent Scorpion to kill Spider-Man on the hospital his aunt was recovering, but Scorpion didn't know Spider-Man's secret identity and thus thought the Jackal was playing with him when he invaded the hospital room and only found May and her nephew. Scorpion was later defeated by Spider-Man. The Jackal helped Tarantula escape prison and with his help captured Spider-Man and took him to the George Washington Bridge, the place where Gwen Stacy died, to finally kill him. However, Spider-Man managed to save himself. When approached by Parker and Ned Leeds about the mysterious return of Gwen Stacy (actually a clone), Warren made them suspect of his deceased lab assistant, which led Peter as Spider-Man to search for Serba in his apartment, where he was ambushed by the Tarantula. When Tarantula failed to subdue Spider-Man, the Jackal confronted him, revealing he was Miles Warren all along. The Jackal defeated Spider-Man and took him to his hideout, where Spider-Man fought him once again when he woke up. The Jackal escaped, but not without telling Spider-Man to meet him at the Shea Stadium, where their final battle would take place. At the Shea Stadium, the Jackal forced Spider-Man to fight his own clone - who had been hypnotized into believing he was the true Spider-Man - to save the life of Ned Leeds, who the Jackal kidnapped and tied to a time-bomb. Warren was confronted by the Gwen Stacy clone, finally realizing his misdeeds, freed Ned Leeds from his ties. However, the bomb set off and its explosion apparently killed him and Peter Parker's clone. Maximum Clonage Miles Warren actually survived the explosion and went into hiding, returning years later when Peter Parker's clone, who had also survived the explosion and adopted the name Ben Reilly for himself, returned to New York City after years in exile. Ben Reilly allied himself with Spider-Man and eventually became the Scarlet Spider. The Jackal convinced both Parker and Reilly that Reilly was the real Peter Parker and that the other man was the clone, and created a number of other Peter Parker clones who came into conflict with Spider-Man, the Scarlet Spider, and Kaine. Ultimately, the Jackal, in the process of attempting to kill and replace millions of people with clones he could control, died falling off a tall building while trying to save the Gwen clone, who was saved by Spider-Man. Daredevil vs. Punisher The Jackal was later shown to be alive once again, although it was unclear whether this was the original Jackal, another clone of Warren, or an unrelated character who assumed the Jackal persona. Calling himself The Professor, he allied with Hammerhead and attempted to gain influence in the criminal underworld but was defeated and jailed by Daredevil and the Punisher. Spider-Island After Kaine was killed by the Kravinoff Family during their Grim Hunt, the Jackal returned to retrieve his fallen son, who was passing through a secondary mutation, in order to further mutate him and use him in his nefarious plans. However, Abby-L returned to kill and his experiments as he didn't fulfill his part on their deal. The Jackal was saved by Kaine, now mutated into a monstrous spider creature called Tarantula by the Jackal. The Jackal was later approached by Adriana Soria, who revealed to him she was responsible for Abby-L's return as she wanted to test him before giving him new samples of Peter Parker's cells. The Jackal then allied with her to help in her next endeavour, which was to turn everyone in the world into giant spiders under Soria's control. It would also amplify her powers due to her connection to the Web of Life and Destiny. The Jackal released thousands of bugs infected with the Spider-Virus, a virus capable of giving people powers like those of Spider-Man, throughout Manhattan to spread the virus, and observed what those infected did with their newfound power. After Soria captured Steve Rogers, Jackal was tasked with turning him into a monstrous spider creature, which was then named Spider-King by Soria. Jackal reunited every person who used their new acquired powers for evil purposes, gave them each a Spider-Man's Suit and ordered them to wreak havoc in the city. While his "Spider-Men" followed his orders, the Jackal filled Spider-King with two thousands mutated spiders, which he would later release after being taken by Agent Venom to his headquarters in order to spread the virus throughout the rest of the country. But his plan failed as the Spider-King was defeated and the mutant spiders destroyed. Upon learning that the Horizon Labs was devising a cure using the Anti-Venom symbiote, the Jackal sent Tarantula to the Horizon Labs to destroy it, but Tarantula fell into a tank containing the cure while fighting Spider-Man and returned to his original form, albeit without the cellular degeneration. Furious for his failures, the Spider-Queen killed Jackal with a sonic scream. Following the Spider-Queen's defeat, the Jackal (claiming the previous Jackal was a clone and himself the real deal) and his clones gathered DNA samples from the Spider-Queen's corpse. Alpha When the young hero Alpha appeared on the scene, Warren sought to clone an army of the super-powered teen. Using one of the clones of the Spider-Queen, Warren kidnapped Alpha and his family, took his DNA and cloned him. His plan was to mate Alpha's clones with the Spider-Queens to create a powerful army under his control. However, to Warren's disappointment, the clones of Alpha were not powered as his powers did not alter his DNA. The clones were destroyed soon after and Warren escaped capture once more. Sibling Rivalry Using stolen genetic material from Mister Sinister, the Jackal created a girl with three strands of DNA: Human, Spider, and Mutant. He unleashed the girl in her monstrous form in New York, where she was eventually defeated by Spider-Man and the X-Men. After sending the new Carrion after Spider-Man, leading him into direct conflict with many heroes throughout New York, including the Avengers, the Jackal sent more of his monstrous clones possessing the abilities of the X-Men to capture Kaine and Spider-Man, wanting to acquire fresh samples of Peter's DNA. The mutated clones and the Jackal's lab - along with his collection of DNA samples - were destroyed in the ensuing battle, though in its aftermath he recovered a hidden sample of Kaine's DNA. | Powers = * Superhuman Speed: Jackal is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Jackal is able to run at speeds sufficient to allow him to keep up with the likes of Spider-Man. * Superhuman Stamina: Jackal's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Jackal's body is harder and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. While he isn't bulletproof, he can withstand great impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Jackal's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are similar to those of the cat he takes his name from and are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jackal's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Jackal's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are heighten to superhuman levels. Jackal's is able to see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this same level of clarity at night, even in near-total darkness. He may also be able to see into the infra-red edge of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to detect a person's body heat in the absence of any light. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can, but only at far greater distances. Jackal's is able to detect the slow, steady rhythm of a normal human heartbeat within a short distance. His sense of smell is particularly acute, enabling him to track an individual by scent over great distances, even if the scent has been eroded over time by certain natural factors. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Jackal's does sustain injury, he is rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as multiple slashes, severe burns, or damaged caused by powerful electric shocks can completely heal within a matter of hours. However, Jackal's healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate a missing limb or organ. * Claws and Fangs: Jackal's nails are actual short, hardened retractable claws. These claws are razor sharp and are capable of easily rending flesh and bone. Coupled with his great strength, Jackal's claws are capable of rending most conventional materials, including some types of metals He also possesses razor sharp fangs that, while they serve little practical use, can be used as highly effective weapons in very close quarters combat. }} | Abilities = * Genius Intelligence: Miles Warren was a genius in the fields of biochemistry, genetics, and cloning. Skilled martial artist and gymnast. | Strength = | Equipment = Advanced gadgets and devices as needed. Access to state-of-the-art laboratories. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Jackal's animal-like regeneration and mutation from was unusual at first, since manipulating animal genes for super-powers seemed outside the realm of study of Miles Warren and his human cloning experiments. addressed this, showing how Miles Warren once studied under the High Evolutionary at Wundagore Mountain, a treasure trove of animal gene experimentation procedures. * The story of the Man-Jackal killing Warren's family was deliberately vague and prompted curiosity from the Scarlet Spider during the High Evolutionary's retelling of it. There was a strong indication that there was more to the story. Possible suggestions were that the Jackal from the Clone Saga was the Man-Jackal, merely assuming the identity of Miles Warren. Another suggestion was that Warren himself was the Man-Jackal, in a Jekyll/Hyde sort of personality split. Whatever the case, these hints were never followed up on further. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Miles Warren (Terra-616) Category:Clone Masters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Clone Saga Category:Spider Island Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Geneticists Category:Warren Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Crimelords Category:Spider-Island casualties Category:Killed by Spider-Queen Category:Empire State University Faculty